


glitter & steel

by fierce_cripple



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Что видел Люцифер, Аластор не знал.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Kudos: 11





	glitter & steel

Аластор не любил, когда Люцифер приходил к нему на ночь.

У него был строгий распорядок, а Люц никогда не предупреждал о своём визите. Но Аластор терпел. Как-никак, жена Люцифера обеспечивала его работой. И хобби.

Аластор сидел, вытянув ноги под журнальный столик, и полировал нож, разглядывая Люцифера, уткнувшегося лицом в диванную подушку. Тот снова явился, будто прямиков с Королевской гонки: тонна глиттера, румянца цвета Глостер Йорк, поплывшая подводка.

Аластор сменил обивку на кожаную просто потому что его достало оттирать образы Люцифера два-три раза в неделю.

Лилит было плевать: она прекрасно знала, что её муж приходил сюда отоспаться; она прекрасно знала, что он надеялся на большое; превосходно была осведомлена о том, что Люцу не обломится.

Аластор положил зеркальное лезвие на журнальный столик, отполированный ничуть не хуже, и вздохнул, отправившись в ванную. Там в шкафчике, слишком высоком для Люцифера, стояло гидрофильное масло и промышленный запас ваты.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Люц пустил трогательную ниточку слюны на его диван. Аластора чуть не затошнило — не факт, что от нежности, впрочем, неважно.

Он сел на край дивана, поправляя кожаную перчатку сербосека так, чтобы не задеть лезвием горло. Остриё сербосека мерцало в тусклом свете, но Аластор стирал остатки макияжа тщательно и мягко. Люцифер не проснулся, только поморщился, повернув голову к свету, ближе к руке, следуя за теплом.

Аластор подул на его ресницы — Люц чихнул. Это всегда работало, но Аластор немедленно пожалел: пара мелких капель осталась на его брюках.

Блёстки он не любил. Терпеть не мог, если по-честному, так что грязную вату собрал в пакет и сунул в урну, замотав покрепче. Вернулся в ванную и намочил полотенце тёплой водой. Хотелось ледяной, но смысла не было — если бы Люцифер по-настоящему проснулся, он бы не давал ему покоя до утра.

Взвесив влажный ком в руках, Аластор замер в дверях, прицеливаясь. Меткий бросок — и сонную тишину прорезал возмущённый вопль Люцифера.

— Да какого ж!..

Аластор выразительно очертил своё лицо пальцами, игнорируя зеркало улыбки Люцифера. Тот всегда улыбался. Это немного пугало, если честно, Люцифер был приверженцем тонкой работы, в то время как Аластор улыбался потому, что каждую секунду расчленял собеседника. Они были так прекрасны изнутри — невозможно оставлять это без внимания.

Что видел Люцифер, Аластор не знал.

Люц глухо застонал, совсем немилосердно обтирая щёки и глаза мокрым полотенцем, потом швырнул влажный ком на пол (не на ковёр, Аластор оценил это) и вскочил, толкая его к стене.

Замер, ощущая, как ему в живот уперся сербосек.

Их улыбки были как две изогнутых чаши весов в алхимической лавке старого шарлатана: и всё равно, когда речь шла о жизни и смерти, перевес был на стороне Ала.

Люцифер с сожалением отодвинулся, вытирая мокрые ресницы тыльной стороной ладони.

— И всё-таки ты мудак.

Аластор пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— В кровать пустишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда не «возможно». Точно мудак.

Люцифер рухнул обратно на диван, не глядя, как Аластор подбирает перепачканное полотенце.

Как всегда, не догадываясь о том, что одной воды недостаточно.


End file.
